Family, Freedom and Love
by StoryLover24
Summary: After more than a century locked away in a tomb Isabella Salvatore is freed by her older brother's Damon and Stefan. Once she is free she finds love in the boy next door and tries to carry on a normal life but in Mystic Falls life is anything but normal...See inside for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After more than a century locked away in a tomb Isabella Salvatore is freed by her brother's Damon and Stefan. After she is freed she finds love in the boy next door, discovers new friendship and endures all the evils the world throws her way.

A/N This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated and I hope you all enjoy it.

A/N The story roughly follows the events from Vampire diaries but the further I got into it the more it took on a life of its own so there are things that I've changed around a bit. I hope it's still easy to follow and that you still enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1

**~Flashback~ 1864**

_Katherine walked into the room of the youngest Salvatore child. Isabella had requested her presence early in the evening. _

"_I know what you are and what you're trying to do to my brothers" Isabella stated glaring daggers at Katherine. _

"_What is it that you think you know?" Katherine asked her slyly. _

"_Don't play coy with my Katherine; I saw you and Damon in the woods, you're a vampire and I will not let you play your evil tricks on my brothers!"_

"_Well you are observant aren't you?" Katherine said irritated. "Unfortunately for you I'm too close to getting what I want to have a little pest like you get in my way!" she hissed. _

_ Before Isabella had time to think about what Katherine had meant Katherine's eyes changes and fangs came out like Isabella had seen that night in the woods. Katherine quickly bit her arm and forced Isabella to drink her blood them snapped her neck. Katherine then calmly left the room and went to see Stefan and Damon. _

_**Later that night**__ …_

_ Isabella awoke confused and disoriented; a maid saw her and went to help. As she was helping Isabella up, Isabella couldn't help but notice the blood pumping steadily through the artery in the maid's neck. The draw of the blood became too much for Isabella's burning throat and before she knew what she was doing her face had changed and the blood was flowing down her throat dulling the burn and as she dropped the body to the ground she realized what she had done…she was now a vampire. _

_ Her father had heard the noise and came in to check on his daughter. When he saw the scene before him he was devastated. _

"_What have you done!" he choked out. _

"_I'm so sorry papa, I didn't mean too!" she cried_

_ Her father looked at her with serious eyes and asked, "Who did this to you my sweet girl?"_

"_Katherine Pierce papa" she replied with tears in her eyes. _

"_I'll take care of everything" he said as he walked out the door. _

_ Then her father's men walked in the door and took her to the church, they were rounding up all the vampires. _

_ Their father told Stefan and Damon that Isabella had had an accident and passed away. When they asked to see her he said that it would be best for them if they didn't. They nodded silently in agreement before they left the room. _

_ Both men went to Katherine separately for support but Stefan unknowingly had vervain in his system. Katherine was then seized by Giuseppe's men and taken away to the church to be burned with the other vampire's. _

_ Damon and Stephan both tried to rescue Katherine only to be killed by their own father. Their father wasn't aware that they both had ingested Katherine's blood early that evening so they both woke hours later confused. _

_ Damon remembered what happened and ran to the church in hopes of rescuing his beloved Katherine but he was too late, the church was already in flames. He collapsed to his knees, the weight of all that he had lost that day crashing down upon him. _

**~Flashback Ends~**

Damon and Stefan had been looking for a way into the tomb for centuries; ever since they found out that the vampire's hadn't really died that night long ago. Stefan went back to his father that night to say that he wasn't going to complete the change, instead he found out that their little sister Isabella was taken to the church that night as well as Katherine. Now after all these years they may finally be able to reunite with their loved ones.

After much convincing by Elena, Bonnie who is a Bennett witch, finally agreed to help and her grams had as well.

What Damon and Stefan didn't know was that the Bennett's never intended to release any of the tomb vampires and that it was all a trap. Once a vampire entered the tomb they would not be able to leave again.

Damon, always the in impatient one, took off into the tomb before anyone could stop him eagerly and desperately looking around for any sign on his baby sister of his love Katherine.

After Damon entered the tomb Stefan was about to go when Bonnie told him the truth, Elena was furious with Bonnie and demanded that she find a way to get Damon back out and then Stefan went in to find Damon causing Elena's desperation to increase. Finally Bonnie and grams agreed to drop the barrier just long enough for Damon and Stefan to get back out but they wouldn't have much time. With that Stefan blurred to find Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 2

Damon was searching frantically around the tomb, that's when he saw her. After all these years she looked the same, his little Isa. Tears filled his as he kneeled down before her and took her still form into his arms. All those years without blood had left her grey and still. He heard Stefan coming and turned to face him.

"We have to get out of here Damon, there's a spell that will seal us in if we don't leave now" Stefan warned him.

"Here you take Isa and I'll look for Katherine" Damon said desperately

"There isn't time Damon I'm sorry but we have to go now!" Stefan yelled

Damon was about to argue with Stefan when he heard something that changed his mind, the faintest "please" came from his baby sisters still figure, it was so faint even with his extra sensitive hearing he almost didn't hear it.

"Okay fine, let's go" He said defeated.

Bonnie and her grandmother lowered the spell but it took too much of their power. They were so drained that they didn't notice the barrier didn't go back up after they lowered it. Grams almost collapsed so Bonnie had to take her home.

Sadly, later that night Bonnie's Grams passed away in her sleep leaving Bonnie devastated and very angry towards Damon and Stefan for making her do the spell in the first place.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

For the first time since I was left in this cursed tomb I saw a light. The pain in my eyes was excruciating. I was ready to for the darkness to eclipse me again at any moment.

That's when I heard something in the distance and I thought that I must by finally losing my mind. Then there he was right in front of me with tears in his eye. I would have given anything to be free to move, to throw my arms around him and cry.

I looked into my brothers big icy blue eyes and felt joy, the aching pain in my throat forgotten and he bent down and scooped me up into his arms. For the first time in a very long time I felt safe and at home again.

After what seemed like forever my other big brother Stefan appeared and they started to argue about Katherine, Damon wanted to find her and I wanted to scream at him and tell him that she wasn't here, that she was never here. The sneaky bitch was able to escape before the tomb was sealed.

I tried desperately to tell them but my burning throat wouldn't allow the words to escape. Finally I managed to squeak out "please" but even that was extremely painful.

Damon slipped something onto my finger and walked out of the tomb. I was pleasantly greeted by the warmth of the sun on my desecrated skin. The cool air breezed by and I caught a scent that made me realize just how hungry I was.

That's when I looked up and saw her. My mind told me that from the scent alone this could not be Katherine but my hunger and rage got the better of me and I was suddenly out of my big brother's arms and lunging for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 3

"Isabella, NO!" I heard both of my brother's shout.

Then I felt a set of arms hold me, Stefan I assume, as Damon stood in front of my with a blood bag. I heard Stefan tell the girl, Elena I think, to go home and Damon said they were going to take me back to the old Salvatore boarding house.

When we got to the boarding house I drank my fill of blood bags then Damon saw that I was exhausted and brought me up the stairs to my old room, it looked just like I had left it all those years ago. Damon laid me on my bed covered me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead walking towards the door. He was about to leave when he turned,

"I'm glad to have you home Isa" he said, his eyes glistening using his nickname for me.

"Me to Dame, love you" I replied softly using my nickname for him, and then all I knew was darkness as I drifted off to sleep.

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

I was so relieved to have my little Isa back again. I was eager for her to wake so I could talk to her; I had so many questions swimming in my mind. The top being if she knew what happened to Katherine. I was curious about her reaction when she thought that Elena was Katherine and it made me a little uneasy.

"How much do you think she remembers?" I wondered aloud to Stefan.

"I'm not sure Damon but judging by how she attacked Elena I'm assuming that she remembers Katherine and I don't' think they got along too well but the rage in her eyes."

"I just wish she would wake up so she could explain what happened" I replied.

"You should be careful what you wish for Dame" Isa's voice came from behind me startling me.

I couldn't contain myself as I ran to Isa and gave her a big hug spinning her in the air as tears ran down both or our faces.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Damon set Isabella down and within seconds Stefan swept her up again kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"It's been so long brother's, I feared you would both be dead" said Isabella sadly

"We were changed the same night that you were taken to the church, father caught us while we were trying to free Katherine and he shot us" Stefan told her.

"How could he do that to you, his own sons?" Isabella shouted outraged. Then she calmed herself and continued, "I'm sure you both have a lot of questions so go ahead I'm ready"

Stefan was the first to speak, "What happened to you? How did you change?"

Isabella painfully recounted that night to her brother's and what Katherine had done to her. When she finished her tale both Damon and Stefan stared at her. Stefan's mouth hung open while Damon's was closed tightly in anger, his eyes filled with rage.

"I'm sorry Dame; Katherine was never in the tomb, that's why I wanted you to leave and not risk searching for her, she escaped that first night." Isabella told him with sad eyes

"Well Isa its good for her that she wasn't there because if I had rescued her and then found out what she had done to you I would have staked her right then and there, I will hunt her down and kill her for what she has put you through" he said eyes dark with anger.

"Speaking of Katherine, who was that girl that I tried to attack earlier?" Isa asked

"Her names Elena, she's a descendent of Katherine and also a doppelganger" Stefan explained

"I knew in my mind that she wasn't Katherine she's much more pure, I just couldn't control myself, I'm ashamed of my actions do you think it would be okay for me to go and apologize to her?" Isa said sadness clear in her eyes.

"Do you think you can control yourself?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Yes I feel much better now that I've fed, there's no burn in my throat, and could you guys stay close though just in case" she said quietly.

"Of course Isa, we will help you through this, we won't leave you ever again…promise" Damon swore holding her hands for reassurance.

Isabella nodded eyes glistening and went to go shower and get dressed. Damon had picked up some clothes for her ahead of time, he knew he style pretty well since it was much like his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 4

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

As we pulled up to the house my eyes quickly spotted movement at the side of the house, there was a hooded figure climbing down the lattice of the side of the house.

"Do you know who that is climbing down in the hoodie?" I asked my senses on high alert.

"Where?" I pointed "Oh yes that's Jeremy, Elena's younger brother he's been having a really hard time since his parents died, he was really close with them" Stef explained as we got out of the car.

I couldn't help but feel a strong pull towards Jeremy and I couldn't understand why since I hadn't even met him before but I felt like I really needed to see him. He hopped to the ground as we were walking up the path and Dame being himself snuck up behind Jeremy and shouted "Busted!" causing Jeremy to jump a little.

I couldn't help but giggle and my favorite big brother the Stef spoke up, "Jeremy what are you doing? I thought you were still grounded?"

"None of your business Stefan, last time I checked you weren't my dad so just back off!" he snapped.

"Inside now" Damon told him grabbing him roughly by the arm. Jeremy shoved him off and stalked towards the front door shoving past me as he went I groaned involuntarily. He glanced up at me quickly and paused for a second before mumbling "sorry" and continuing quickly to the door.

When he glanced up at me the force that drew me to him increased tenfold. My eyes met his and my breath caught. He was extremely attractive, lean and tall. He had short hair I could see from inside the hood and his eyes…they were the most alluring and attractive luscious chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen before. I quickly got lost in them until his said sorry breaking me out of my daze then I gave him a quick smile and he rushed off to the front door.

We walked the rest of the way to the door in silence the Stefan knocked of the door and Elena came out. At first she didn't notice me her attention was focused on Jeremy.

"Jeremy what are you doing out here?" she asked him confused.

"Nothing" he said rolling his eyes which Elena ignored and said, "Well get in here before Aunt Jenna sees you"

"It was nice to meet you Jeremy, I'm Isabella Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's little sister" I said before I could stop myself, I wanted to slap myself in the head obviously he wasn't interested in me he just wanted to get away.

"Yes you too" he said politely walking inside then he looked back at us much to my pleasure and said "Hope to see you around soon" then he rushed up the stairs.

Elena finally had a moment to think a realized I was standing there, she got very nervous and her pulse sped but I trusted that I wasn't going to attack her.

"I'm so sorry for my behaviour early today" I said feeling ashamed once again "I truly didn't mean to attack you like that and if I hadn't been so hungry I'm sure I wouldn't have, my mind understood that you couldn't possibly be Katherine but the hunger and rage consumed me and for that I am truly sorry and ashamed for how I acted"

I held my breath for what felt like forever waiting for Elena to speak, I was completely shocked when I suddenly felt her arms wrapped around me embracing me in a hug. I was stunned and frozen stiff for a second and then realized what was going on and returned the hug a little awkwardly. After what felt like forever we separated again.

"Thank you" Elena said her eyes genuine "and not just for apologizing but also because you can see that there is a difference between me and Katherine, I was really starting to worry that I was like her"

"No" I said shaking my head "you are most certainly nothing like Katherine" I reassured her with my most friendly smile.

"Well I think that's quite enough fun for one night" Damon said with his same old smirk that I had missed so much. "Goodnight Elena"

"Goodnight, see you at school tomorrow" Stef said giving her a gently kiss on the lips, I couldn't help but stare with my mouth hanging open. I quickly regained my composure.

"Goodnight Elena, I was a pleasure to meet you and once again I'm so very sorry. I hope to see you very soon. "I said then we hugged once more and my brothers and I went home.

**J.P.O.V (Jeremy)**

I was heading out to a party after telling Elena and Aunt Jenna that I was going to turn in for the night. I was climbing down the lattice and was do focused on not falling that I didn't see Damon pull up so I jumped when he shouted from behind me, I was so close to freedom why did he have to ruin it.

He grabbed my arm but I shoved him off and turned to head for the door. I shoved past someone without looking up and thought it was Stefan until I heard a female groan, I looked up and just stared for a minute then I realized I was probably creeping her out so I quickly mumbled sorry out of embarrassment and hurried past before she could see my cheeks turn red.

We silently walked the rest of the way to the front door and Stefan knocked, I prayed that it wasn't Aunt Jenna that answered the door. Elena came out and I was relieved but then she asked what I was doing and it has become a reflex to give her attitude but I felt like the biggest ass on earth when I remember the girl standing with Damon and Stefan. I was drawn to her for some reason and the last thing I wanted was for her to think I was an ass.

The mystery girl introduced herself as Isabella; her voice was like music to my ears and as soon as she said goodnight I told her I hope to see her soon…where did that come from? It was like I couldn't control my own mouth so I ran up the stair in hope that I wouldn't say anything else stupid.

I lid in my bed tossing and turning but sleep just wouldn't come, all I could think about was her, Isabella. I decided that since I wasn't getting any sleep I may as well do something so I went through the storage to get something I haven't touched in a long time, my drawing materials.

I started to work trying to draw that perfect pale face I saw earlier that night. Her eyes were icy blue just like her older brother but where his were always to harsh and angry hers were much lighter, more gentle and loving. Her hair was much closer to Stefan colour, waves of beautiful like brown that flowed just past her shoulders and her lips…they looked so soft and delicate and left me wondering what it would feel like to kiss those lips every day.

I don't know when exactly I drifted off to sleep but she was all I thought about the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 5

**E.P.O.V (Elena)**

As I lay down to sleep feeling exhausted my mind was still reeling from the day's events. What had started out as a simple plan resulted in a very complicated day?

First I almost got attacked at the tomb and by my boyfriend's little sister at that. Then I found out from a hysterical Bonnie that her Grams had passed away in her sleep so now Bonnie absolutely hates Damon and isn't so fond of Stefan either though I feel that I'm the one she should be mad at for asking her to do the spell in the first place. To top it all off Jeremy is caught sneaking out…again. I know that he's had it hard but so have I. I wish he would believe that things will get better and that he doesn't need to go to drugs for escape. I think he believes that we don't know but it's really kind of obvious.

When I realized that Isabella was at my door I'm not going to lie I was scared, she had attacked me only a few hours before. But then she apologized and her eyes were so sad and sincere then she said that she knew I wasn't Katherine and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping her in a hug. I was so happy that someone could tell us apart I was really afraid that I was just like Katherine but she assured me that I wasn't. Be side's I'm dating Stefan so I'm going to be seeing her a lot and I don't' want it to be awkward between us.

Just when I thought that the day couldn't get any more surprising I went to Jer's room to make sure he was still there and I saw him doing something that I haven't seen in a long time, he was sat at his desk with his sketch pad a pencils drawing. He hasn't touched that stuff since our parents died. I didn't know what suddenly pushed him to get back into it but I'm glad that he is. This may just be the breakthrough I was waiting for.

Tomorrow it's back to school again and I'm hoping that it's not as eventful as today was.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

I woke up the next morning hoping to start school, I wanted to start learning and meet some new people, maybe even see Jeremy again but Damon insists that I stay with him and learn to control my urges. I personally thought I had very good control for someone who had been stuck in a tomb for over 100 years. I pleaded with him but he just looked at me sternly saying "Do you want to end up killing your classmates?" I shook my head no and he said "Fine let's get started then and we will discuss school later."

It continued that way for the rest of the week until Saturday came and I finally snapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dame I'm going crazy here I need to meet some new people, I need social interaction, I love you but I want to have so girlfriends that I can hang with, you said yourself that my control was amazing now so please…pretty please" I then gave him my very best puppy face.

"Please Isa give up the puppy face" he said trying to glare at me but failing, "All this time and I still can't take the puppy face, that was a low blow, so how about this I will take you to the Mystic Grill this evening to meet the gang."

I nodded enthuestically and rushed upstairs as soon as we got home to pick out my outfit, I settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain white V-neck t-shirt and my leather jacket of course. I didn't bother to put my hair up, I liked it way more loose and wild hanging to my shoulders.

**Later that evening… **

I came downstairs to find Dame, Stef and Elena waiting for me. I was really nervous but Elena ran up to me and hugged me telling me that I looked great and Stef nodded in agreement while Dame just gave me that smirk of his with a proud look in his eyes.

We drove to the Grill in Damon's precious car and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as we walked in and walked over to a table holding four people, one of whom I recognized.

Elena introduced me to Matt the cute blond who was dating Caroline the perky blonde girl, Bonnie the witch and Tyler the dark haired jock. I couldn't help but depressed that Jeremy wasn't here. I guess I didn't realize how much I wanted to see him until he didn't show up. Then I felt it, that annoying pull again. I looked around and saw that Jeremy was there after all, he was ever by the pool tables.

I told Dame where I was going and excused myself from the others and went to see Jeremy.

"Hey, nice to see you again" I said standing behind him

Jeremy looked up suprise written all over him face, then he gave me a big grin and it was totally adorable.

"Hey, Isabella right?"

"Ya, but you can call me Bella for short"

"Haven't seen you around lately, was beginning to think I just imagined you" he said chuckling "I thought you would be at school like Stefan"

"I'll be starting soon; Dame didn't want to send me in until I knew how to control myself properly"

He nodded in understanding then gestured to the pool table,

"So do you play pool?"

"Umm no" I said feeling embarrassed "I haven't been near a pool table before, I don't' know how to play" I confessed

"Well were going to have to fix that then" he said with a wink grinning. "I'll have you playing like a pro in no time"

He grabbed another pool stick and gave it to me then he went behind me and put his hands on mine to show me how to hold the stick. The second our skin touched it felt like electricity passing through my skin. Suddenly I was very aware of how close Jeremy was to me, his chest touching my back ever so slightly and when I inhaled the air was full of his scent. I could smell peppermint on him as well as his musky cologne and there was also a hint of charcoal that with the smudges on his hands tells me he's into art. I was so immersed in his scent that I missed the shot completely but I didn't mind as long as he was close.

I turned around looking embarrassed and my face was only a breath away from his. I saw his lips and how soft they looked and all I wanted to do was close the distance between us and plant my lips on his. I wanted to know what that felt like. Before my thoughts could go any further though we were interrupted but my wonderful big brother who must have . .

"It's time to go Isa" he said glaring a Jeremy

"Fine" I said glaring at him, then I turned to Jeremy "I had a lot of fun thanks Jer" I reached up and quickly pecked him on the cheek the turned quickly to say goodbye to the others.

Elena said that Matt would take her home so as me and my brothers sat in the car I told them that I was starting school on Monday even if I had to take care of the paperwork myself. They both knew I was serious so they agreed, I had won this time, and I was going to start school on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 6

**J.P.O.V (Jeremy)**

I was hoping to see Isabella in school the day after I met her at our house but to my disappointment she didn't' show up. In fact she didn't show up for the rest on the week and every day that I didn't see her I was concerned that something had happened to her or that she had just decided to leave us.

By Saturday I was totally bummed so Elena invited me out with her to the Grill, I figured what's the worst that could happen so I got dressed and headed out. She was going with Damon so I said that I would meet her there and Tyler came to pick me up, since Wiki had passed away were had gotten closer and became friends.

I got bored of sitting so I went over to play a game of pool; I was about half way through the game when I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Isabella and couldn't stop myself from grinning.

I asked her about why I haven't seen her in school and then asked if she knew how to play pool. When she said that she didn't' know a thing about it I used it to my advantage. I got another pool stick and handed it to her then I leaned over her to show her how to hole the cue stick. When our hands touched it was an electric current that spread through my body. I felt her stiffen as we both realized just how close we were to one another. I could feel the warmth from her as her back pressed ever so slightly against my chest and that smell was intoxicating she smelled like strawberries but there was a hint of some sort of flower lingering there as well. I was trying to pinpoint it but I just couldn't all I could do was bask in it.

She missed her shot and turned to face me. Our bodies were so close; I wanted to lean in a kiss her but just as I was thinking of making a move Damon showed up to take her away. That's when she surprised the hell out of me by coming up and giving me a peck on the cheek with Damon like 4 feet away. I thought he was going to kill me but just like that they both walked away and then she called out to say goodnight calling me by my nickname. I was truly happy for the first time in a very long time.

Matt said he would bring us home and as soon as we got in through the door Elena was smirking at me,

"What? Why are you looking at me like that" I said not able to hold back my grin

"I'm just glad to see you happy and smiling again that's all" she said as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Elena it's okay, you don't need to cry sis" I said holding her "Also I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk lately, I know you're going through a lot to and I didn't mean to make it harder for you"

"Thanks Jer that means a lot" she said smiling at me.

Then we said our goodnights and both headed to bed hoping that tomorrow would be as good as today was.

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

Isa wanted to start school and a much as it annoys me to admit it that would be a good thing for her right now. Things have gotten a little more complicated and I haven't told her yet. We found out from an old acquaintance that was sealed in the tomb that all the tomb vampires had escaped and that they were planning to kill the founding families at the founder's day event tomorrow evening during the fireworks.

As if that wasn't bad enough I've also been dealing with Elena's biological father John Gilbert who's back in town and is trying to get his hands on a device that according to Bonnie's witchy book is meant to destroy us. He says he doing it all to protect Elena (rolls my eyes) I'm pretty sure that we manage to protect her just fine.

We found the device and our plan is to have Bonnie de-spell it for us, well for Elena because she kind of hates me, then we give it back to John and we take care of the tomb vamps ourselves.

We were going to tell Isa the plan but then we decided that she should get a couple nights to be normal and enjoy everything. I tried to get her to stay home tomorrow night but I figured that I was just wasting my breath. My backup plan, get little Gilbert to watch out for her so that I have one less thing to worry about. I could see they had a thing for each other, hell everyone in town could see it, but I just got her back so I won't be letting her go that easy. It was for the best tomorrow though, I needed to be focused.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The tomb vampires were getting ready for their attack but the council had other plans of course. We had given the device to John Gilbert and he activated it. It wasn't de-spelled like Damon and Stefan had thought so Damon was captured by John who locked him in the basement of the abandon office building.

All over town vampires were dropping to the ground if agony and being carried away by the police. Stefan was safe with Elena and Alaric who managed to keep him on his feet. Isabella was safe with Jeremy who was smart enough to quickly get her away from the crowd and out of sight.

When the device finally shut off Damon was struggling to get out of the now burning basement. He heard his name and looked over to see the Mayor. Damon was as confused as the Mayor was, he knew all the vampires in town and the Mayor wasn't one of them so what the hell was he doing down there?

Elena and Stefan found Bonnie and Elena made her feel guilty until Bonnie agreed to help to save Damon. She managed to keep the flames away from Stefan just long enough for him to get Damon out. Stefan and Elena helped Damon to the car avoiding Bonnie so Damon didn't kill her then Stefan got in touch with Isabella and told her and Jeremy where to meet them. Once they were picked up they all drove back to the boarding house while the town was distracted by the fire.

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

"I can't believe that little witch! What was she thinking?" I exploded the second we got home

"I'm sure she didn't mean for that to happen Damon" Elena said but I could see the doubt in her eyes

"How can you defend her Elena? Stefan could have been killed! I almost was and Isa, if Jeremy hadn't been so quick to react I would have lost her all over again!" I was yelling but I was too pissed off at this point to care. "The next time I see that witch she's dead" I seethed.

"No, Damon you can't Bonnie is still my friend I won't let you hurt her" Elena shouted.

I was just about to go off on here again when I heard something that brought me to my senses, it was little Isa, she always knew how to calm me down.

"Calmati fratello, lei è il tuo amico che so che non vuoi farle del male" **("Calm down brother, she's your friend I know you don't want to hurt her")**

I turned to face her and the second I saw her face all the built up rage just melted away, I felt embarrassed behaving like this in front of her. Even as kids I had tried not to let her see this side of me.

"Mi dispiace per come ho agito sorellina, ti prego perdonami" **("I'm sorry for how I acted little sister, please forgive me")**

"Non è che mi che devi dire mi dispiace" she said with a grin then added "Ora dire in Scusate allora prendo loro casa mentre voi e Stef talk" **("It's not me you have to say sorry to"/"Now say sorry then I'll take them home while you and Stef talk")**

I couldn't help but glare playfully at her before turning to Elena "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know it wasn't your fault"

"Thanks" she said while staring at me like I had three heads.

"Isa's going to drive you both home so we can talk okay" Stefan explained before giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Be safe Isa" I shouted as they were walking out the door. "Always" she replied over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 7

**E.P.O.V (Elena)**

"How did you do that?" I asked Isabella astounded at how she calmed Damon down so fast.

"Well that's easy Elena, me and Dame have been close since I was born he has always listened to me, especially when I speak I Italian because I only do that when I know that he won't listen to reason"

I shook my head in understanding then we were quiet again and all I could think about was Bonnie and what she had done. We've known each other since we were babies so I don't understand how she could lie to me and put Stefan at risk. She knows exactly how I feel about him so I figured she could but there differences aside just this once for my sake but guess I was wrong about that one. To tope everything off I still have to deal with John.

We pulled up to the house and I left saying goodnight so that Jer and Isabella could have a moment together, it was so obvious that they like each other and I think that she would be good for him.

I walked into the house looking for Aunt Jenna and saw a note that was left on the kitchen counter so I went to read it. When I reached the kitchen though I saw John on the floor and there was blood everywhere. I reached for the phone and called an ambulance then noticed that John was trying to talk to me. His eyes went wide and he pointed behind me, I turned and was face to face with none other than Katherine. I screamed out in shock.

Before the scream could leave me mouth Katherine had me pinned to the wall lifting me off the ground with her hands on my neck. Before I could blink I felt her hands release me and Jer was behind me pulling me out the door.

"We have…to call…Stefan and Damon!" I shouted in between gasps for air.

"Calm down Elena" Jer said holding me and smoothing my hair, "I called them already and there on their way"

We could both here the fight going on inside and hoped that Isabella was doing okay, I could see that Jer was torn because he wanted to rush in and help Isabella but he didn't want to leave me alone.

Suddenly a blur came out the front door and headed out of town. Jer and I rushed in and found Isabella on the floor helping John. Only minutes later the ambulance showed up followed quickly but Damon and Stefan.

"Are you guys alright?" Stefan asked his eyes full of worry.

"Ya were fine thank god Isabella came with us" I said as Stefan pulled me into a hug.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

Elena went into the house leaving me and Jer to say goodnight in private. We both got out of the car and started to walk towards each other.

"Thank you for what you did tonight, you saved me" I said

"It was nothing, I'm sure you would do that same for me right" he said with that cute grin of his.

"Of course" I said smiling.

That's when the smell hit me, it was blood and it was coming from inside the house.

"Jer call Stefan and Damon, tell them to come here now! Something's not right"

"Okay" he said concerned.

I rushed into the house only to find myself face to face with Katherine. I ran at her tearing her off of Elena. I saw Jer take Elena out of the corner of my eye so I turned my attention fully to Katherine.

"Hello Katherine, did you miss me?" I said with a smirk that would rival my brothers.

"You bitch!" she shouted lunging for me but I was faster and tackled her to the ground.

"Watch your mouth Katherine it isn't nice to curse" I couldn't help myself and I wagged my finger at her in mock disappointment.

"I thought I got rid of you already!" she spat

"Sorry takes more than a tomb to get rid of me"

We went back and forth for a few minutes unfortunately breaking quite a few pieces of furniture when I noticed a broken chair leg. I grabbed it quickly and before Katherine had time to react I had drove it into her stomach. She stumbled back in shock then blurred to the door and left.

I bent down and helped John because as much as I would have loved to see him die after all that he did I knew that Elena would never forgive herself. So I controlled myself and applied pressure to his wound while waiting for the ambulance.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and the Stefan and Damon walked in too. I ran up to Dame and gave him a hug letting all the anger I feel towards Katherine finally flow out of me.

Elena called her Aunt Jenna saying someone broke into the house and that she was going to stay with Stefan for the night. Once she hung up she asked Jer if he had anywhere to stay for the night. I guess Dame saw the concern in my eyes because he spoke up

"You're going to stay with us tonight little Gilbert, that way your safe and your sister doesn't need to worry about you all night we have more than enough room so both of you go and grab what you need for the night."

As they headed inside I looked at Dame and told him thank and what he said in return shocked me a little, especially when I realized how true it was.

"Well" he said "I would like you to be able to get some sleep tonight and I could tell that that wasn't going to happen if you were up worrying about him all night and before you say anything I know you Isa and I know you would have tossed and turned all night wondering if he was alright." He finished with a big knowing grin just as Jer and Elena were walking back out to the car. All I could do was lick out my tongue at him like I did when we were kids.

When we got back to the boarding house Elena called the hospital to ask about John, they said he was stable for now and Liz had put two men on vervain outside to guard the door as per Dame's request.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 8

**S.P.O.V (Stefan)**

My mind is swimming, all I want to do is tear Katherine's throat out for all the trouble that she has caused. Why couldn't she stay away just this once?

I'm just glad that we got through today and I'm really glad that Isa was there when Katherine attacked or else I could have been faced with something much wore tonight.

Damon came up and interrupted my thoughts, "That bitch has to die" he spat "It isn't bad enough that she took Isa away the first time now she wants to do it for good, over my dead body!"

"I know Damon, she'll get what she deserves but first we have to figure out what her game is because you know she has one it's what she does."

"Right as always brother" he said while rolling his eyes at me, I chose to ignore him.

"Well as we can do tonight it rest, I advise you get some sleep because tomorrow will be hell"

"Elena sweetheart would you like to turn in now it's been a long day?" she nodded yes and walked over to me then we both said goodnight to the others and headed up to my room. When we laid down Elena was asleep almost instantly and soon after I slipped into darkness as well.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

"I'm going out to hunt, be back soon, stay safe and I have my phone so if you need me call" Dame said then gave me a quick kiss on the forehead his eyes dark and serious.

"Okay be safe, love you"

"Love you too Isa" and he was gone.

For the first time me and Jer were alone to talk. I know that Stef would be asleep with Elena so I didn't need to worry about him ease dropping on our conversation.

It was awkward for the first couple minutes, I was sat on the love seat and him the arm chair, and then finally he broke the silence.

"Thank you" he said looking at me

"For what?" I said confused "You were the one who saved me remember"

"Ya but you saved me and Elena from Katherine so thank you, also I'm glad that Damon invited me to stay here tonight, if he didn't I would be worrying about you all night"

I blushed as much as a vampire could blush, "I'm a vampire Jer you don't have to worry about me but thanks for the thought, I would have worried about you all night too" I said looking at the floor nervously.

Then he got up and sat next to me on the love seat. I could hear his heart racing and I'm sure mine would do the same if it could. He took my hand in his and I finally looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I know we haven't really known each other for very long but I wanted you to know that being around you has made me want to be a better person. Before I met you I was losing control I lost my parents and the girl I liked and I was pushing everyone away. I turned to drugs and alcohol to numb the pain but then I met you and that all changed. I don't to rush you into anything I just wanted to know if you felt anything like what I'm feeling towards you" he finished looking nervously at his feet.

"I do Jer, I didn't want to rush you into anything I'm okay with moving slow as long as I get to be around you because right now I don't think I can take being away from you" I told him and smiled.

He looked up at me grinning and then became nervous again. He slowly caressed my face in his hand and that electricity that I felt the last time we touched was there again. He slowly leaned in trying to gauge my reaction and I closed the rest of the distance between us.

My lips were on his and it was like magic, the tingle started at my lips and travelled down my spine. His lips were so soft and his touch as gentle as he held my face in his hands. I wrapped my hands up around his neck and gently started to play with his hair. I never wanted this moment to end but we had to stop for air. I looked away shyly and when I glanced back I saw that he was blushing too.

"So do you want to watch a movie? I asked breaking the silence

"Ya sure, sound good"

I picked a chick flick and he didn't complain then we cuddled up on the couch together my hand was in his and I never felt more complete. That was the last thing I remember until I heard a voice yelling loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 9

"What the hell is going on here?" Dame shouted. I jumped up of the couch instantly alert. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Jer and I were on the couch asleep with me wrapped up in his arms. I started to get defensive.

"Nothing's going on we were just watching a movie and ended up falling asleep, that's it, end of story" I said crossing my arms

"No, not end of story Isa, no matter how old you are your still my baby sister and I don't want you laying around on couches with guys you barely know, especially ones that are into the shit that he is!" he shouted pointing at Jeremy.

That was the final push, no more nice Isa, "Dame I love you with all my heart but shut-up" he was about to speak again "I'm not finished, you have no right to tell me who I can and can't be with and if you remember just today he saved my life so I think you should just back off" I said glaring at him.

I really hated fighting with my brother's, especially Damon, but he wasn't giving me a choice this time he was refusing to see reason. By now Elena and Stef had woken up and were down the stairs wondering what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" Stef asked looking confused

"It's nothing Stef just Dame overreacting like usual" I said dryly

"Nothing! I caught these two asleep practically on top of each other on the couch, god only knows what happened before they fell asleep" he fumed.

I was shocked to see how red Jer's face got and not because he was embarrassed but because he was angry.

"Now listen here Damon I don't appreciate you insinuating that, I respect Bells way too much to do something like that to her. All we did was watch a movie and fall asleep, I like your sister a lot, way too much to screw things up by doing something as disrespectful as that to her. We talked about it and decided to take things slow, not like you decided to get all the information before you made assumptions. I was going to make sure it was alright with you and Stefan tomorrow but now that's out the window and I think you should apologize to Bells for thinking that she would be the kind of woman do something like that with a guys she doesn't know" Jer said finishing his rant.

I was about to hug him in thanks when Dame blurred and had him pinned against the wall by his throat. I was furious. I blurred to Dame and grabbed his wrist.

"Questo è abbastanza Damon, se si fa male lui non potrà mai perdonare te...Io lo amo" **("That's enough Damon, if you hurt him I will never forgive you...I love him")**

By the time the last words escaped my mouth I had tears running down my cheeks. Dame let go of Jer quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Isa I didn't know you felt that way" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head to acknowledge his apology and then stepped away from him and bent down to look at Jeremy.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy" I couldn't keep the tears from my eyes when I saw that his neck was bruised. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and blurred to my room where I collapsed to the floor crying. Jer would probably be too afraid to stay with my now, or even worse he might hate me. I couldn't bear the thought of him hating me.

I was on my bed for what felt like hours when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Damon. I was going to tell him to go away but when I opened my door to my surprise I found Jeremy but something was wrong his eyes were full of sadness. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm so sorry Jer, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. What's wrong?"

"We just got a call Elena's friend Caroline that you met the other day was in an accident with her boyfriend Matt and Caroline's not doing so well" he explained his eyes full of sadness.

"I'm so sorry Jer is there anything we can do?"

"Damon, Stefan and Elena went to the hospital already, Damon told me to stay with you and make sure you were alright so now we just wait" he said

He came over and lid on my bed with me while we silently comforted each other.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Isabella and Jeremy were up and waiting for the others to get home the next morning. Damon walked in followed by Stefan and Elena. He told them that he gave Caroline some of his blood so she would be fine.

What they didn't' know was that Katherine snuck into the room pretending to be Elena and killed Caroline so she was now in transition.

Damon had apologized to Jeremy the night before after Isabella ran up to her room so now he was trying to apologize to Isabella. She was refusing to listen to him until he felt defeated so as a last attempt he told her that if it meant anything he approved of anyone who was willing to stand up to him to defend her honor. With that she gave him a smile and finally forgave him but warned him never to attempt anything like that again or else.

Damon disappeared again that evening, he was out looking for clues as to what Katherine was trying to do. He attended the Mayor's funeral keeping up appearances and met the Mayor's younger brother Mason. He knew there was something off about Mason but couldn't put his fingers on what it was.

A couple weeks later Damon found out from Jeremy that Mason wants a moonstone and that Tyler has it. Jeremy tried to get it from Tyler only to find out that Tyler already handed it over to Mason.

Damon tried the easy way to get the information but when that doesn't work he resorts to torture to get what he needs. Mason eventually reveals that he and Katherine and in love and he's trying to get the moonstone to break the moon part of the curse so that him and Katherine could be together.

Stefan return's later with the moonstone in his possession and Damon feels like they are head of the game for the first time. Little did they know that another player was about to enter.

Their next move was to figure out why the moonstone was so important and for that they would need Elena's mom Isobel's research. So they went to her office to look through her files in the hopes of finding some new information.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 10

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

While Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Elena went to research the moonstone Jeremy and I hung out

Things were going well for us. He was so comforting and whenever he got close that wonderful smell enveloped me and suddenly it was as if we were the only people in the room. Sometimes I would just sit and watch him draw for hours; the way he looks when he concentrates on his sketches melts my heart. Even the silence with him was comfortable.

These days we spent most of our time together aside from sleeping and the classes we didn't have together. Sometimes I would even sneak into his room at night and we would lay down with each other, we were more at ease when we were together and with two vampire older brothers it was impossible for him to sneak anywhere near our place.

We started off slow neither one of us wanted to rush the other into doing something they didn't want to but lately we had started to get a little more intense. Our kisses were more passionate and I could feel the hunger growing inside of me more and more each day. I was at the point now where I couldn't imagine not being with him, not because I was dependent on him but because we were two halves of a whole and I was complete when I was with him.

Today we were spending our time lounging and watching some movies enjoying a nice and rare peaceful day. We were quiet for a while when Jer broke the silence.

"Bells I have to tell you something"

My mind started to freak all I could think was that he was going to leave because I was being too clingy or he has feelings for someone else or something.

"Sure Jer go ahead" I said worried

"Relax" he said holding my hands in his "I just wanted to tell you that your amazing and that I haven't felt this good in a very, very long time and I wanted to make sure you knew that"

"That's so sweet Jer; I want you to know that I feel the same way towards you"

"I love you Bells" he blurted out then looked away nervously.

My mouth opened in shock but my heart swelled with joy and everything just felt right, it was perfect.

"I love you too Jer" I said then lifted his chin so he was looking me in the eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

The kiss started off being something innocent a way for me to express my love but then my hunger got the better of me and the kisses became much more aggressive. I could feel my body's desire to be close to him. The electricity was coursing through my body causing shivers down my spine. Before I knew what I was doing I had blurred us both upstairs to my room and locked the door. I walked back over to Jeremy and started to slide his shirt up over his extremely toned chest when he stopped me, "Are you sure, there's no rush" but I stopped him pressing my lips against his. Then I continued to lift his shirt up over his head once his shirt was off I took a few moments to explore his very muscular chest and arms while he began to slowly remove my t-shirt sending tingles through my whole body.

He laid me back on the bed and began kissing lightly over my stomach continuing up to my lips while his hands worked to slide my pants down. I returned the favor soon after using my strength to push him onto the bed with a playful smile on my face. I loved touching him and even more I loved know that he was all mine. Soon enough we were both under the covers. It was the closest I had ever felt to another person before. At one point I was so turned on that my face changed and I hid in shame but Jer took my face in his hands and let me know that it was ok and kissed me again as my face went back to normal. Afterwards we just laid together in contentment until reality hit and we went to shower together before going to get something to eat.

It was late that evening before the others returned and told us everything that they had found out about the sun and moon curse.

We went to a party that night and I had to come home without Jer which really sucked after the amazing day we had. I tossed and turned all night I couldn't sleep at all so as soon as morning hit I gave Jer a call.

"Have you seen Elena?" he asked worried

"Not since last night, she didn't come home with Stef, why what's wrong?"

"Her bed wasn't slept in" I said concerned.

I felt panic creep into the pit of my stomach, it wasn't like Elena to run off and not tell Stef where she was going.

"I'm going to talk to Dame and Stef okay, I'll call you right back love you"

I told Dame and Stef and they went to Bonnie so that she could use a spell to track Elena. When they found her I was once again left behind like a little child while they went to the rescue.

With nothing else to do I decided to keep Jer distracted so we went to the Grill to get something to eat. While I was eating I caught on to a woman asking around about Mason and I couldn't help but think that it meant more trouble was headed our way.

When Dame and Stef got back they had Elena with them thank god but they also had news that Elijah one of the originals wanted Elena so that he could keep his younger brother from breaking some cure that was put on him centuries ago. Like we didn't' have enough to worry about. I then went on to tell them all about what I overheard at the Grill today and of course Dame had to go on a wolf hunt during the full moon. He was never one for patients.

Damon came home later that night as I was sat down watching TV and he hadn't even been in the door for 5 minutes before a wolf burst in through the window and bit Dame. Within two seconds I grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and stabbed the wolf through its midsection and it ran off hopefully to die.

I looked at Dames bit and saw that it had healed for now, he made me promise not to tell Elena because he didn't want her to worry, I thought he was mental but agreed anyway because he's my brother and I respect his wishes.

Day's passed and Dame got worse, I started to hallucinate. For her own safety Stef told Elena about the bite, that and so she would be able to say goodbye. I'm a complete wreck right now, Jer tries to keep me calm but I can't bear the thought of losing Damon.

We were getting desperate so Stef decided that he would go to Klaus who had turned up in town recently, but I begged him not too that we could find another way but he left saying he would be back soon.

Elena came over a little after Stef left and I left the two of them to talk while I went to get some more blood. I was just rounding the corner when I heard her. She wasn't getting away this time; it was time for the great Katherine Pierce to die. I waited silently for her to come back down the stairs and when I felt the movement I stabbed her in the heart with a stake.

"Goodbye Katherine, I hope you rot in hell for all that you have done"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 11

I went up to see Dame and was glad to see some color back in his face. I wanted to tell them about Katherine being dead but then something hit me.

"Why didn't Stef bring you the cure?"

Turns out Klaus brought the ripper out to play. Klaus tried and succeeded in unlocking his werewolf side killing Aunt Jenna, Jules and Elena in the process but he didn't know that Elena hadn't really died. John did the first fatherly deed ever and gave his life so that she could live. Jer and Elena were devastated losing more people close to them. Elena was giving up but me, Jer and Damon refused to be pushed away and encouraged her to fight.

Since then Klaus has fled with Stef to do god only knows what and we have been tracking them in hopes of restoring his humanity.

Dame and Elena are getting closer to each other, I can see in the way they look at each other. I'm worried that he's going to get hurt again but I know that he's a grown man who can take care of himself.

We have been through so much as a family this is just one more obstacle for us to get through.

**S.P.O.V (Stefan)**

I hate what Klaus has made me become, I worked every day to keep this part of me buried deep down. When we got to New Orleans, Klaus un-daggered his little sister Rebekah so she could give her necklace to him but she didn't have it anymore.

Klaus let me remember, I met them in the 20's and I was in love with Rebekah. She wasn't like Klaus she just wanted to enjoy life and even though I had feelings for Elena I couldn't stop myself from feeling that love I had with Rebekah and the more I hang out with her the more it grows.

I knew Damon was trailing me and warned him on a couple occasions to stop and I even gave him a note to give Elena explaining my feelings for Rebekah hoping that it would make it easier for her to let me go. Though I wouldn't expect Damon and Isa to stop they are much too stubborn for that. Thinking of Isa makes me sad I miss her so much.

Our next stop was Washington; we have been looking everywhere for werewolves that Klaus can make into hybrids but so far none have come out of it alive.

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

Trailing Stefan had been easy; he left enough bloodshed behind to let me know it could only be him doing it. I managed to catch him twice and the second time he told me that he had gotten reacquainted with an old flame and gave me a note to give to Elena, like that makes things all better.

I told her when we started all this that I wouldn't lie to her so I gave her the letter from Stefan and she was a wreck for days as I had expected. One bright side was that after the letter me and her started to get closer, were actually friends now. It's nice to not have her hate my guts for once. I'm still giving her space though, the last thing I want to be is a Stefan replacement so until I find out that my heart won't get broken again friends is just fine with me.

I still continued to track my baby brother; Isa wouldn't have had it any other way. She went without us for over 100 years so none of us are really eager to spend time apart. I just found out this morning that they were heading to this little town in Washington, Forks I think it was called, what a stupid name for a town. Anyway I told Isa and we are heading down there with little Gilbert, Elena and Witchy. I originally told them that there was no way in hell they were coming but after hours of nagging here we were.

When we got in town I picked up on a strange smell, it was familiar but I just couldn't place it. I pulled the car over and got out to follow the scent, it was easier to track when I wasn't in a vehicle. I followed the scent to a huge mansion out in the middle of nowhere and suddenly placed the scent, we had stumbled onto a coven of cold ones. I realized that Isa was behind me.

"Isa I think we should go…now"

She didn't respond so I turned to face her and I noticed her eyes were wide and she looked like someone who had seen a ghost. I turned in the direction she was facing and found myself just feet away from a cold one. Instinctively I stood protectively in front of Isa while she remained unmoving behind me.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

I heard Damon say something but I couldn't make is out I was too focused on the young man walking towards us.

"Edward?" I asked my voice a mere whisper

Damon looked at me both shocked and disgusted, "You know him!" he shouted

"I did once, when I was still human" I whispered to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 12

**~Flashback 1864~**

_Isabella sneaks out at night to the garden where a young man was waiting eagerly for her. _

"_Edward, are you here?" Isabella whispered_

"_Yes my love, come out and let me see you"_

_Isabella walked out into his embrace. She had missed the warmth of his touch every moment since they last saw each other. _

"_Why must we keep meeting in secret? I fear my brothers will get suspicious soon" she told him_

"_You know that your father would never let you court someone as low socially as me and my family are, secret is the only way until I can make some money for myself and take care you like you deserve" he said. _

"_I understand" she said "though that doesn't make the loneliness any more bearable"_

"_Are you able to meet me again tomorrow night?" he asked hopeful_

"_Of course my love, I just need to meet with a special woman first then I will be all yours for the rest of the evening"_

**~Flashback Ends~**

"I waited for you" Edward said "I returned to out meeting place every night until I got news of your passing and then I gave up on everything"

"I was going to see you that night but the woman that I met with that evening turned me to get to my brothers and then I was locked away in the church by my father to die" I explained to him "How are you still alive?" I asked

"Around two years after I lost you my family caught the fever and as I was dying a man named Carlisle discovered me and turned me as he did my other family members" he explained.

Damon was just watching our interaction in utter shock; I felt that I owed him an explanation.

"I'm so sorry that I never told you about this Dame I thought that by now Edward would have died and just been a memory from my past, you know I hate keeping anything from you"

He said nothing but then Edward tried to walk towards me and I heard Dame let out an intimidating growl in warning.

"I think it's time we leave Isa" Dame said.

I knew better then to try and talk to him when he was like this so I just nodded my head in agreement and said "Bye Edward" before we blurred back the way we came.

We went back to the car and ignoring the questioning looks from the others we drove to the nearest hotel for the night. Jer stayed in a room with me, Damon by himself and Bonnie with Elena. I was glad that Dame didn't argue when I told him I was bunking with Jer because after the day we had all I wanted to do was cuddle up to him and forget everything else.

I could tell that Jer noticed how quiet I had been and that I owed it to him to tell him the truth but it just wouldn't come out. As we lay down to go to sleep he looked down into my eyes.

"Bells what's wrong? What happened to you today? You've been quiet ever since you got back to the car"

"When we followed the scent it lead us to a young man from my past, a man that I used to love very much and thought had died a very long time ago"

I could see the worry creep into his eyes and then his heart rate picked up and I knew what was going through his head because those same thoughts had gone through mine only moments after seeing Edward.

"So do you still love him?" he asked quietly once he found his voice.

"I've thought about it a lot Jer and he was my past, I was more than a little stunned to see him and I admit that he is just as attractive as he had always been but the difference between then and now is that now I have you Jeremy Gilbert and you are the one that I've given my heart to so please handle it with care" I said nudging him playfully.

With that he let out a sigh of relief and told me, "I will if you will" then bent down to give me a gentle kiss, his scent washed over me and confirmed that this was exactly where I was meant to be. Just like that Edward was wiped away from my mind and pushed back into the past where he belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 13

**Ed.P.O.V (Edward)**

I couldn't believe my eyes, after all these years. Bella, my Bella had returned to me at last.

When I found out that Bella had passed on all those years ago I had refused to believe it, I thought that I would know inside if anything like that had happened to her but then she didn't show up to our meeting spot as she promised and I feared what people were saying was true.

After all these years I have been given a second chance with my one true love and I'm not going to waste it.

I refuse to let that blue eyes daemon take her away from me, I won't lose her again. She shouldn't be near him at all according to what Jasper knows about him. I found out from his thoughts that Japer and this man Damon Salvatore had served in the war together and he was a ruthless killer who destroyed anything and anyone that got in his way.

I trailed her scent to a vehicle and then followed the car to the hotel just outside the town. I waited until they all went inside then climbed a tree to look in her window; I had to be sure she wasn't in danger. When I saw her laying on the bed in the arms of some other man rage went through my body and I knew if I didn't get away now I was going to do something I would regret. I ran fast through the wood until I heard a voice say "STOP!"

I turned and saw a woman standing in the shadows, "I will help you get what you most desire, take me to the rest of your family" before I could stop myself I was running towards my family's home. Once we arrived there she started to chant and that's the last thing I remember before plunging into darkness.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

We woke up and got started right away the next morning. Damon left the car that he had 'borrowed' in the parking lot we figured it would be easier to get around in the woods that way. Bonnie used a locator spell to see what way Stefan and Klaus had headed and we left to start our search.

After we had been travelling for about an hour I sensed that we were being followed. I became very aware of everything that was going on around me and was on high alert.

"Guys I got to take a whiz" Jer announced.

"Okay just stay where I can hear you alright" I warned

"I will don't worry" he said bending to give me a kiss before heading over to some bushes that weren't too far away.

I heard someone approach opposite to where Jer had just gone. Dame must have too because he stood protectively in front of Bonnie and Elena.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Dame sang out smirk plastered on his face, I swear he gets a thrill out of this kind of shit, all I could do was roll my eyes.

A man walked out into the clearing, well not a man exactly he was a cold one. He must have been from the same coven that we stumbled upon yesterday.

"Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore, it's been a while" he said with a southern accent.

"Do I know you?" Dame asked confused, and then his face changed and relaxed a little as he remembered "Jasper Whitlock? It can't be, I thought you were dead"

"I could say the same to you" he said with a grin.

Something inside me felt off, this wasn't right. What could possibly be taking Jeremy so long; I was cursing myself for getting distracted. I searched the area with my hearing trying to find his heartbeat and when I couldn't find it I started to panic. Dame noticed out of the corned of his eye and subtly nodded for me to go look for Jer.

I took off in the direction that I had last seen him go and caught his scent. I followed it and noticed another scent with it and my undead heart went up my throat. I could smell his blood and the more I followed it the stronger the scent got.

I heard a movement and saw them up ahead, Edward, it was Edward and he had Jer pinned up against a tree by the throat. My heart broke as I saw Jer struggling with blood all over his body. Then the rage kicked in and I blurred to them faster than I thought possible. I caught Edward by the throat causing him to release Jer and then I blurred him into a tree.

"Not so nice is it?" I hissed as he struggled against my grip but I has stronger than him and damn proud of it.

"I…did it…for us" he choked out.

"Get this through your head Edward, there is no us, you had no right to touch him I'm not your possession and I love him so if you ever come near him again I will personally rip your head off and burn it"

I cracked his head against the tree to show him just how serious I was and then I broke his arm off. Then I heard someone approaching so I blurred to Jer and bent over him protectively. Thankfully it was just Dame.

"Isa grab Jeremy we have to move there are more of them and we won't be able to fight them all"

"Okay lets go" I said then lifted Jer as gently as I could and ran

I was carrying Jer's now limp body while Damon carried Bonnie on his back and Elena in his arms. It was the only way we would be fast enough to escape them. I could hear them following behind us, they were going pretty fast too but we were faster. Then we caught sight of a ravine up ahead and prepared to jump over it. I took as much of the impact in my legs as I could so I didn't' injure Jer anymore then he was.

Once we were over I didn't hear them behind me anymore. I stopped and turned all my attention to Jer who was starting to pale, I could hear how weak his pulse was getting so I bit into my arm and forced the blood down his throat. He started to gag at first but then I soothed him and told him to drink that it would help. I kept my arm to him until I started to get lightheaded then I took it away watching as some on the color came back into his skin and his heart got a little stronger.

Then I heard Dame shouting something and looked up to see him blurring towards us. It was then that I noticed what he was running towards. There was a huge copper colored wolf heading straight for us.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. I hope that you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews. Its really nice to get feedback and see how you guys are liking it so far. Will be updating again next week, sooner if I see that enough people are interested. Thanks again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 14

I crouched protectively over Jer but Dame tackled it before it could reach me then I noticed Bonnie and Elena running towards us.

"Stay with Jer I'm going to go and help Dame" I shouted to them before running to help

I was weak from all losing all the blood I just gave to Jer but I wasn't going to sit out a fight. We were all fangs and claws until his backup came and we were suddenly outnumbered. Dame stood slightly in front of me as we noticed that they were about to lunge then all the sudden the wolves were on the ground in pain. They reverted to their human form by the time Bonnie stopped her attacks.

"Thanks Bonnie" I said giving her a wink then turned to the group before us "Who's the leader here?"

The very first wolf who had attacked us stood up and walked over to me slowly

"That would be me, Jacob Black, what did you do to my pack?" he demanded

"Stopped them from tearing us apart for no reason" I glared

"You came unto our territory first, we have a treaty with the Cullen's and we expect any guests of theirs to respect that or else they face the consequences"

"Well next time ask first and attack later dog because we were running from the Cullen's they attacked one of us, a human" Dame sneered

"Wait…the Cullen's attacked a human?" Jacob asked finally noticing Jer "Well that means the treaty's void and we get to go hunting" he said with a grin before adding "I'm sorry for the confusion please, pick up your injured friend and follow us we will give you protection while he heals"

"Thank you" I said going to pick Jer up but when I bent down I nearly passed out, guess I gave him more blood then I thought.

"I'll take him" Dame said from behind me "Get some blood bags from Elena's backpack, you need your strength"

I did as he said and followed behind him on high alert, when we got to the reservation and I was sure that all was safe I took Jer from Dame and placed him in the room Jacob said we could use. I tried to make him comfortable. All his open wounds had healed but he had a few broken bones and those would take more time and probably another feeding before they healed. I felt him up and down making sure all the bones were in the right place so they would heal well. When I was sure he was alright I broke down, everything I held in when I found him earlier all came flooding out. Dame came in and silently held me as I cried I'm not sure how long we sat there with me in his arms crying into his chest but it must have been a while because I finally heard the voice I needed the most.

"Cheer up Bells, tears don't suit you" Jer said weakly smirking at me

He tried to sit up but I flashed to him and held him down gently not wanting him to re-injure the healing bones in his arm.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit ok Isa, call if you need me" Dame said looking at me with those serious eyes then he kissed my forehead and left.

"I'm so sorry Jer, I didn't want any of this for you I should have let you live a normal life away from all this, I was so afraid that I had lost you" I said siting gently on the edge of the bed "You should go home and forget about me I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me" I finished starting to cry once again avoiding his eyes.

After what felt like the world's longest silence Jer spoke in a calm yet serious tone

"Look at me Bells" I looked into those eyes I love so much "It's not your fault that this happened okay, bad thing happens every day to people all over the world. The only way you could ever really hurt me would if you pushed me away because I can't live without you Isabella Marie Salvatore and more to the point I don't want to. I've told you this before being with you makes me complete and that doesn't just because things got a little hard. If I hadn't met you I would have been dead long ago I'm sure, you know before you I pushed everyone away because it was easier but you gave me something to want to get up every day for. So you leaving would definitely not be better for me." He finished his speech his eyes serious.

I was silent thinking about everything that he had just said and then I leaned down to give him a gentle kiss then I laid beside him on the bed "I love you Jer"

"I love you too Bells" he said kissing my head

Then we both drifted off to sleep peacefully while his body continued to heal.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 15

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

I had stood outside the door and listened to Jeremy's speech, I was worried about Isa, but I have to admit he was good for her. Hell they were good for each other. Turns out we don't' have to worry about the wolves anymore because Jacob 'imprinted' on Bonnie, whatever the hell that means. Lucky for us I guess because I would definitely rather have these guys on my side in a fight.

Once Isa was asleep I went and talked to Jacob for a little about Stefan and what he was looking for. Jacob said that they were looking for werewolves and that his pack was the wrong kind, they were just shape-shifters and then the pack chased them off.

I told Jacob that we wold head out in the morning to look for Stefan and because of that wolfy thing with Bonnie he said that he would be coming with us to make sure that Bonnie was protected. Honestly I was only too glad to have the extra muscle.

Bonnie did her witchy stuff and found out that the terrible threesome was now on their way back to Mystic fall's my assumption being that Klaus found out that Elena was in fact alive.

The pack sent the Cullen's a warning letting them know that they broke the treaty so if there seen again in town of anywhere near us they would be killed.

Before heading to bed for the night I went to check on Isa, I went into the room and she stirred.

"Were going home in the morning little angel"

"Okay Dame, love you, goodnight" she told me sleepily

"Love you too Isa, goodnight"

I kissed her lightly on the forehead and left to go to my room for the night. When I walked into my room I was startled to see Elena sitting on my bed with tears in her eyes.

I blurred over to her side filled with concern and held her hands in mine

"What's wrong Elena? We're going to find Stefan I promise and Jeremy's doing much better I was just in there and Isa is still with him"

"I was so worried Damon, I thought I was going to lose him too" she cried "Stefan's in love with someone else Damon, how am I supposed to react to that after everything we've been through together"

I started to speak and tell her that everything's going to be fine and that she would have her happy ending with Stefan but she stopped my putting her finger to my lips.

"It's okay Damon, I love Stefan but I realized that I love you too. He's clearly moved on and I have to too, but I don't want you to get hurt so how about we just start as friends first until I can sort everything out in this head of mine."

When I was sure she finished my lips crushed into hers, I couldn't stop myself. We kissed until we both needed to breath and then continued. I did was to give her some time to process everything though so I pulled away before things for too out of control. That alone took all the control I had, I've wanted this girl forever.

After our make-out session I got ready for bed and she lay down with me in under the covers and I held her as we both drifted off to sleep.

**S.P.O.V (Stefan)**

We were on our way back to Mystic Falls now. I assume Klaus has figured out that Elena is in fact alive and well and I know that if I don't' play along with being shocked I'll end up dead for good this time.

Things are going good with my and Rebekah and I know that it looks bad me moving on so fast from Elena but me and Rebekah were in love in the 20's and I'm pretty sure she's my mate. Now things can work out like they're supposed to and Damon is free to be with Elena at last, they deserve to be as happy as I am right now, both of them.

I still love Elena but more like a sister then a lover. I would do anything for her, I would protect her with my life but I see my future clearly and it's Rebekah. I took me a long time to get all those feelings sorted out, now all I have to do is get Rebekah away from that deranged brother of hers. Suddenly I felt the truck come to a stop then the loading door opened.

"Were here" Klaus said with an evil smile

"Home sweet home" I said playing annoyed.

**A/N Sorry that these two were a little short but just bear with me longer ones will follow. Enjoy and I will be updating again soon :) Thanks to all that read or have reviewed, favourited or followed my story it means alot.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 16

**Third Person P.O.V**

Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Isabella and Jeremy left the reserve the next morning for Mystic Falls. The Cullen's left under the cover of night so Jacob and his Beta Leah decided to join them leaving Sam in charge of the Pack.

Hours later they touched down at the airport and headed to Mystic Falls. First thing they did when they got to town was call everyone together to fill them in on recent events.

They introduced both Jacob and Leah to the group and Leah imprinted on Tyler causing some friction between him and his current girlfriend Caroline. The ended up splitting up later on that night and Caroline sat on the bench at the Falls crying her heart out. She didn't notice when Klaus walked up behind her.

Klaus has come to Caroline with the intension of giving her a message to give the others but when he saw that she was crying he became very concerned, something that didn't happen to him very often.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus asked and startled her "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you love"

Caroline's eyes went wide and she thought it was a trap until she saw his eyes; they were serious and to her surprise concerned.

"Tyler and I broke up because of some stupid imprint things mutts have" she said upset

"Well that's his loss then love, he's an idiot to let go of someone as beautiful and intelligent as you" he said confidently

"Thanks I needed that" Caroline sniffled

"Goodnight Caroline" he said kissing her hand and leaving in the direction he came from.

Caroline was left alone staring after him totally stunned by his words. It was a side of him she had never seen before, that she didn't even know existed. All she could think that that things just got more complicated.

Damon and Isabella left Jeremy and Elena at their house and headed back to the boarding house only to find Stefan sat down on the couch with a drink in hand. Isabella was in his arms in seconds.

"Stef your back, we missed you so much!" she squealed "Are you okay? How did you get here? Where's Klaus?"

"Relax with the 20 questions Isa" he said chuckling "Klaus compelled me to watch out for Elena when he found out that she was still alive but he didn't know that I've been drinking vervain so I'm just playing along at least until I can get Rebekah away from him" Stefan explained.

"So do you really love her Stef?" Isabella questioned

"Ya Isa I do, I would have been with her since the 20's if Klaus hadn't compelled me to forget" he said "Besides we all know that Damon is in love with Elena, even I could see that, so now your both free to explore that and we can finally stop fighting over the same woman" he said lightly then walked over to Damon and became serious "I'm warning you though brother if you hurt her I will be forced to hurt you because I think of her as another sister now, remember that" then he said goodnight and headed up to his room.

The next morning Isabella told Elena and Jeremy that Stefan was back so they both came over to the boarding house to welcome him back.

When they got there Stefan explained again what had happened and what his task was supposed to be so that they understood and knew how to behave around Klaus and his minions. Damon, Stefan and Elena then left for the Grill where Stefan was supposed to me meeting Rebekah. Jeremy and Isabella had decided to stay home and enjoy some quality time.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 17

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

After everything that has happened recently and how close Jer and I have gotten there's been something that's crossed my mind a lot and I wondered if the thought had crossed his mind at all.

"Jer have you thought at all about turning?"

He was silent for a moment a little surprised at what I had just asked him, I started to get nervous and regretted saying anything when he finally responded.

"I've thought about it a lot actually and I would love to spend forever with you Bells, it's what I want the most but I can't be selfish this time I have to think about Elena. She's the only family I have left and I can't abandon her. With how things are going between her and Damon maybe she wants the same as me but that's something that I need to talk to her about before I make a final decision" he finished sadness in his eye.

"It's okay Jer" I said taking his hand "I understand and I love that you care that much, you are more than I could have ever hoped for so I'm going to enjoy every second we do have together" I told him kissing his cheek "Just make sure that I'm the first one you tell when you do talk with her" I added playfully nudging him.

"Oh you will definitely be the first, promise, but for tonight we have better things to do" he said with a smirk

"Oh? What would-"

Before I could finish the question his lips were on mine totally erasing any thoughts I had before. I responded fiercely hungry for his touch and the desire to be close to him overwhelming me. We managed to find our way up to my bedroom, electricity humming throughout my body with his every touch.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, so with my vamp speed I had him stripped and on the bed within seconds and then I let him watch as I slowly stripped my own clothes off. I could see the lust in his wonderful brown eyes as I walked over to him and lay on top of him on the bed. We went back and forth playfully fighting for dominance and made love. I was lost in his touch, his scent, in him. It was our own little piece of heaven, all our problems were forgotten for a moment and all there was was me and him.

We both drifted off to sleep after in each other's arms. When I woke I was me relaxed and happier then I had been for a very long time. I was worried about what Dame and Stef would think for about half a second then thought about it and well, I'm a big girl now they can't stop me from enjoying my life. Besides I'm sure the both of them have done things way worse than sleep with their significant other.

I looked at the time and cursed, I forgot that I was supposed to go shopping with the girls this afternoon for the big ball at the Lockwood's tomorrow. Jer started to stir and smiled up at me.

"Jer I have to shower and get going or else the girls are going to kill me, you can take as long as you need your extra clothes is in the wardrobe" with that I gave him a kiss and ran off to the shower. I got out and quickly got dressed, gave Jer a quick kiss and blurred out to the SUV.

When I got to Elena's house, she Bonnie and Caroline were all on the front porch waiting for me. They walked over to the SUV and jumped in.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked then added with a grin "I don't supposed it has anything to do with Jeremy not being home last night"

At that point I was really glad that vampires did really blush of my face would have been redder then a tomato but when I didn't respond Caroline shouted

"I Knew it!" with the biggest smile ever "So how was it?" she asked

Trust Caroline to be bold like that, that girl didn't know boundaries at all. Thankfully Elena came to my rescue.

"Ewe Care you're talking about my little brother here, I really don't want to know what he does in his free time especially when he's with Isabella. There are some things a sister doesn't want to think about and that is on the top of the list" she said with a fake shudder. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay fine" Caroline said pouting "next time I'll just ask when you're not around" she added sticking out her tongue at us.

At that the whole car burst out laughing, it was times like this I missed the most, the normalcy of it all. It sucked that Rebekah and Leah didn't come but Leah said it wasn't her thing and Rebekah told us that she and Stef had to deal with Klaus all day…bore.

We chatted and gossiped the rest of the way to the mall and when we arrived we went to a bunch of stores until we finally had dresses for everyone. Bonnie picked a nice deep green halter dress, Elena went with a blue strapless that ended just above her knees, Caroline chose a nice pink dress with a single strap (totally her) and I chose a wine red strapless that hugged tight and ended just below the knees. It's not something that I would usually wear but the girls insisted telling me how amazing it looked so I caved and bought it.

After we finished we all went to grab something to eat, bags in hand. I decided to send Jer and Dame a text letting them know that we were eating and then we were going to head back so we would see them in the next couple hours. Then I sat down to eat with the others.

We were getting ready to leave when I realized that I had to go to the washroom so I told the girls I would be back in a second.

"I'll go too, I know I won't make it all the way home" Elena said with a laugh

I went into the stall and was about to sit with I heard something outside the stall. I listened and heard feet being dragged so I looked out to see what was going on.

"Elena where are you?" I called my nerves getting the better of me. That's the last thing I remember before I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

**A/N Hope everyone's enjoying so far. Who can guess what happened to Elena****? Would love to hear your guesses, I'll be updating again soon so you can find out. Things are about to get a little wild so please keep reading :) Thanks everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 18

**Third Person P.O.V**

Edward dragged Isabella out to the van and tied her in vervain soaked ropes while Alice tied up Elena beside her.

A few moments later Edward and Alice were joined by the other Cullen's who had taken Bonnie and Caroline when they went searching for Isabella and Elena.

"That witch pack's quite a punch" Emmett said rubbing his head

"Tie her up and blindfold her, remember what the great one told us if she can't see us she can't use her powers on us" Rosalie said

"Just get in here so we can get going" Edward snarled pulling Emmett in the van. "We can't be late; we have a message to deliver"

Meanwhile back at the boarding house it was getting late. Damon and Jeremy had expected the girls to be there about two hours ago. Jacob showed up as well worried about Bonnie.

"What time did they call you again?" Jacob asked for about the 5th time since he arrived

"Around 2:30pm" Damon said through clenched teeth

"They should have been home like two hours ago, Bell would have called me if they decided to do anything else" Jer said concerned then he tried to call her cell again.

"I know something's wrong, I can feel it" Jacob said

"She's still not answering, neither is Elena" Jeremy said returning from the kitchen his voice full of panic.

"Where could they be?" Jacob shouted

"I don't know but I think I know how to find out" Damon snarled walking towards the door.

Jeremy and Jacob followed Damon out the door and headed for his car. Within minutes they were at Klaus' door. Damon knocked furiously and as soon as the door was opened he stormed inside and pinned Klaus to the nearest wall.

"Where are they?" he demanded

"Who mate, I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about" Klaus responded calmly.

"Look I know you have a thing for vampire Barbie alright, been there, but why take the others" Damon growled

The mention of Caroline peaked Klaus' interest, why would anyone want to take her. He looked at Damon confused when Stefan and Rebekah walked in.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked

"Your best buddy here has done something to Elena, Isa, Bonnie and Caroline. They went out shopping earlier today and never came back, now there not even answering there phones" Damon explained

"Isa missing and you didn't think to let me know" Stefan said getting upset "Klaus has been with us all day Damon he hasn't even used his phone so he couldn't have possibly gave the orders to take them beside why would he have had me watch over Elena's every move if he was just going to have her kidnapped, for once in your life think Damon" Stefan said raising his voice

"Well where in hell are they then?" Jacob shouted

A phone rang breaking the silence. It was Damon's cell; he looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Isa so he opened it quickly.

"Isabella Marie Salvatore dove diavolo siete stati? Siamo stati preoccupati malati" Damon said trying to control his temper. **("Isabella Marie Salvatore where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick")**

"Isabella's tied up at the moment so I called to deliver a message on her behalf, bring Klaus to the ball tomorrow night or they all die, nice and simple"

"How do I know you haven't killed them already" Damon spat "Let me talk to my sister you dick"

Then he heard Isa's terrified voice speak, "Dame…I'm so sorry…they surprised me" Damon had to control himself so he didn't crush his phone.

"He'll be there and you better not touch one hair on their heads" Damon shouted and threw his phone without thinking and watched as it shattered into pieces.

"Who was that bastard?" Klaus asked furiously

"Edward" Damon and Jacob replied together

**A/N Congrats to anyone who figured out that it was the Cullen's and for anyone who's feeling confused all will be explained very soon I promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 19

Damon quickly recounted the events that happened during his visit to Forks while the others listened intently. When he finished they all had various looks ranging from anger to confusion.

"It doesn't make sense though if he wants Isa for himself then why takes the others as well" Stefan asked "Also why Klaus? Why not one of us? She means more to all of us then she does to Klaus. If Klaus was the target why not take Rebekah?"

Suddenly apprehension dawned on Klaus' face as he put all the pieces together in his head.

"Because, Stefan, it's not the Cullen's doing this someone else is controlling them and it has to be a very powerful witch to be able to control a whole coven of cold ones all at the same time" Klaus said thinking out loud

"You're not implying what I think you are Nik, its impossible…she's dead" Rebekah said

"Would someone care to explain" Damon interjected annoyed

"Our mother Esther was the Original Witch, she created us for or father after our youngest brother was killed by werewolves. That's how vampires came to be, then our mother was killed but I'm thinking that she may have found a way to come back. My guess is that she wants to right her wrongs and restore the balance by ridding the world of the daemons she created" Klaus said glaring

"Well as much as I despise the thought of this, I propose that we put our differences aside until we can sort this out, if not we may all loose someone that we care about" Damon offered.

Klaus would normally have laughed and sent him on his way but then he remember that night he saw Caroline sitting by the Falls and he never wanted her to have to hurt like that again so he grudgingly said "Agreed" and shook Damon's hand.

Then they all gathered around and made a plan to kill Esther and get everyone else out alive. When the plan was complete and every possibility thought out they all returned to their homes to feed and rest.

**K.P.O.V (Klaus)**

After everyone left I got in touch with an old acquaintance of mine a Bennett witch Bonnie's cousin Lucy and explained the situation and what I would need her to do for me. She agreed of course, mainly because her younger cousin was involved.

Now that that is taken care of I can finally process what going on, I can't believe that my mother had the audacity to pull a stunt like this. I thought that I took care of her centuries ago when I pulled her heart from her chest. I should have known that she wouldn't die that easy but this time I'll be sure she stays dead.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Caroline at all since that night I found her and I'll be damned if I let my mother take her away from me before I get a chance to speak with her and explain what I'm feeling for her.

Get some rest mother because tomorrow you die like you should have all those centuries ago, this time there will be no coming back.

**Ja.P.O.V (Jacob)**

Discovering that Bonnie was my imprint was a bit of a shock for both of us at first but now she was my life. I have to get her back.

I warned the leeches about the Cullen's 'special talents' so when we made the plans I was the only one making decisions since mine couldn't be tracked and Klaus asked Lucy to block our minds so that dick Edward couldn't get into our heads. The witch was also responsible for incapacitating the Cullen's and if she could do anything like my Bonnie can then we won't have a problem.

I got the most fun part of the plan because I was the one who got to kill that evil bitch. It's about time I got to kill something. Those Cullen's better pray that Bonnie's not hurt because if I see even a hair out of place mind control or not I will kill them.

**J.P.O.V (Jeremy)**

Being human sucked in this kind of situation. My sister and girlfriend are both being held hostage and I can't do anything except sit back and watch. Well basically. It was mine and Tyler's job to take the Cullen's after Lucy knocked them out and seal them up nice and tight. The rest is up to Damon and Stefan.

I really hope there all right. I was so stupid to not realize that something was wrong earlier. I just want them both back, there the only family I have left. This situation has helped me realize how important they are to me I couldn't survive without them which is why after graduation I'm going to ask Bells to marry me. After I talk to Damon and Stefan of course, if not they would probably kill me before I had the chance to marry her.

Now i'm praying that our plan works tomorrow so I can have them both back again.

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

When I heard Edwards voice on the other end of the line I wanted to reach through the phone and pull his sparkly head from his sparkly body.

Not only did he have my sweet little Isa, which was bad enough by itself, he also had Elena the woman I loved and I wasn't about to lose either of them. Elena and I had just begun what I hope is a very long relationship, she makes me want to be a better person and I help her enjoy life. I waited so long for this to happen and I'm not giving her up.

I knew Klaus had a thing for Vampire Barbie so I figured it would be best to have him on my side this time. I really can't afford any wild cards and he's a big one I couldn't have him getting in my way so I proposed the truce and was very glad when he accepted. It was one less thing for me to worry about.

Now we just have to go in tomorrow and kick there asses. I will get Isa and Elena back if it's the last thing I do. With Klaus, his witch and two wolf boys we couldn't lose.

**A/N Sadly there are only couple chapter's remaining for this story, I will be posting an epilogue as well. I hope that you all enjoyed these chapters. Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all my readers and I'll be sure to update again soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 20

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

I woke up and found myself tied up in the back of a van and all the Cullen's were here. I couldn't believe that Edward would do something like this, especially not to me; he was always so kind and gentle. That's when I heard him on the phone receiving orders from a woman on the other end and realized that he was being controlled.

I looked over to my left and saw that Elena was bleeding from a deep gash on her head. I lifted my tied hands to my mouth ignoring the searing pain and maneuvered so that she could drink my blood. At first she pulled away gagging a little but I whispered encouragingly into her ear and she drank some more.

"Thank you" she said quietly as the wound began to heal

"No problem, were going to get out of here okay I promise" I said as I took her hand in mine and gave a gentle squeeze. I looked to the others then to make sure they were okay and when I saw they were I leaned back again and silently prayed that I could keep my promise to Elena.

**D.P.O.V (Damon)**

We all arrived at the Lockwood's separately to avoid suspicion and got into position. This plan had to be timed perfectly or else we were all screwed.

Klaus walked in and was quickly approached by Jasper and a bigger guy who escorted him upstairs. Klaus left his phone on mute in his pocket so we could still hear even it that witch decided to spell the room. Oh the wonders of technology.

Jacob arrived early to hide away while Lucy made sure that he wouldn't be seen of smelt. The rest of us separated the Cullen's so Lucy could take them out.

One by one they fell and Jeremy and Tyler were taking them and locking them up nice and tight. The only one missing now was Edward so I assume if we find him we find the girls too.

I was listening to everything, stretching my senses as far as they would go. I told Lucy to lift the block on my thoughts as me and Stefan approached the cellar on the outskirts of the property. I signaled to him and we proceeded to move forward.

**I.P.O.V (Isabella)**

I could hear the party in the distance so I know were close. Edward was keeping watch over us because he could read the thoughts of anyone who passes by outside. Suddenly he turned to me with a wicked smile.

"Looks like your brothers found us, guess it's time to go out a play"

He grabbed me and yanked me outside ordering the others to follow us. He had Bonnie still blindfolded so she couldn't use her magic. I felt my cheeks moisten as tears involuntarily left my eyes. I watched as my brothers marched towards us.

Edward had a tight grip on me, I guess he was hoping that I would yell to get my brothers to attack but I shook my head no letting them know I could handle it. Unfortunately Edward saw me nod and squeezed tighter breaking my arm. The pain was intense but I held in the cry. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. I saw Dame and Stef anger on their faces and poised for attack but I caught their eyes and pointed to the others, I would heal they wouldn't.

I winked and dove sideways launching all my weight into Edwards's body driving him to the ground. While I had him down Dame blurred to Bonnie, knowing that she would be the most help and Stef grabbed Elena.

In a blink Dame had Bonnie untied and she used her magic to untie both me and Caroline. As soon as I was free I went after Edward who was already up on his feet again. We went back and forth tackling each other both trying to get the upper hand. I heard Jer call my name and looked to him. Edward took advantage of the distraction and snapped my spine. The pain was unbearable as I collapsed to the ground.

I saw Dame and Stef run towards me and before I could even try to speak I saw Edward grab Elena a in a flash snapped her neck. The second she dropped to the ground Damon was on top of Edward and ripped his head off in one clean movement.

"Tyler put him with the other's" Dame ordered. Then he sunk to his knees by Elena tears in his eyes.

Jer was next to me telling me to drink from him. At first I refused me he wouldn't take no for an answer. Once I drank I could feel my body healing. Stef and Jer helped me up and we walked slowly to where Elena's body lay.

"She had my blood in her system Dame"

Both Dame and Jer looked at me with hopeful but confused eyes.

"So she's not dead she's in transition" Jer said making sure he didn't hear my wrong

"Yes, she's going to wake up and then the choice will be hers to feed and complete the transition or not and she dies" I turned to look Jer in the eyes "I'm so sorry Jer" I said tears beginning to form "When we were taken she had a deep gash on her head so I gave her some of my blood to heal it, I never meant for any of this to happen" I finished, burying my face into his chest all the guilt crushing down on me.

"Shh Bells it's okay, if you hadn't done what you did Elena would be gone right now with no chance of coming back to us" he said lifting my chin to face him "You did the right thing"

"We should get her back to the boarding house" Stef said

Dame nodded in agreement and lifted her gently in his arms and brought her to his car, I sat in the back seat with her while Dame and Jer sat up front. Stef decided to stay and help Klaus and the others clean up the mess and deal with the Cullen's.

We reached the boarding house and Dame brought Elena up to his room and placed her on his bed. Soon Bonnie arrived with Jacob and Bonnie made a daylight ring for Elena just in case. Then all there was left to do was wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Chapter 21

**K.P.O.V (Klaus)**

I walked up the stairs and into the room where I found my lovely mother waiting for me. She looked just like she had all those years ago and rage coursed through my body.

"What have you done with Caroline, mother?" I asked through clenched teeth

"She's safe for now" she replied calmly

"It was a clever idea, using the Cullen's to do you dirty work" I said "Can I ask how it is your alive through and not rotting in a coffin, if memory serves I killed you once already"

"Oh my dear Niklaus, you may feel all powerful with your curse broken but I have very powerful magic on my side and it is time for me to restore the balance once again ridding the world of your evil" Esther said a little too calmly.

She started to walk towards me and my brain felt like it was going to explode, now would be a good time for that dog to reveal himself. I was writhing in pain when I saw my mother pull out a white oak stake; I thought I had destroyed them all. I managed to shout "NOW!"

I heard a door burst open and saw as the wolf explode out and before my dear mother had time to react he had her tore to pieces. The pain instantly subsided and I called Lucy in to clean up the mess and make sure that my bitch of a mother never returned again.

As soon as I was sure Lucy had handled it I blurred outside in search of Caroline. I found her with Stefan, Rebekah, Tyler and Leah. They were busy dealing with the Cullen's. Rebekah was compelling them one at a time to forget everything that happened. I walked up to Caroline concerned

"Are you alright?" I asked her then added "Let's go somewhere to talk shall we" she nodded and we walked away from the house.

"I'm okay now thanks, but Elena she's in transition now, Edward snapped her next" Caroline told me quietly

"I'm sorry to hear that I know she's a close friend of yours" I responded and she looked at me quickly in surprise "What is it?" I asked

"Well she's your precious doppelganger, if she becomes a vampire you won't be able to make any more hybrids right"

"You are correct but recently I've been thinking that maybe I won't need a hybrid army, as long as I have my family by my side…and you" I said hesitantly waiting for her response, when she didn't I continued "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day at the Falls, you make me want to be a better person Caroline when I found out you were taken my heart ached like never before. I would love to show you how a beautiful and intelligent woman such as yourself should be treated. I will never hurt you, you have my word"

She stood there staring into my eyes I could see that she was wondering whether to believe what I was saying or not. I couldn't resist any long I took her face in my hands and my lips met hers and I had never felt anything like it before in my many years of existence.

"Okay Klaus, I'm going to trust you but you only get one chance so don't screw it up" she said poking me in the chest. I couldn't help myself as I bent down to kiss her again.

**J.P.O.V (Jeremy)**

When I walked out and saw Edward and Bell fighting I yelled out her name and immediately regretted it, how could I be so stupid. Edward saw that she was distracted and snapped her back; I heard the snap form where I was standing without vampire hearing. I stood there in stunned silence tears coming to my eyes.

I saw as if in slow motion as Damon and Stefan ran to her side and Edward slipped out in there distraction and blurred to Elena snapping her neck before I even had the time to move. Damon saw and ran to my sister so I ran to help Stefan with Bell I knew that she would need blood to heal herself faster. I forced her to take my blood then me and Stefan helped her up and we walked slowly to my poor sister.

My mind was refusing to believe that she was gone that's when I heard Bell tell Damon that Elena had her blood in her system. My sister was going to be okay! Bell turned to me telling me how sorry she was and how bad she felt but all I could think was that what she did saved my sister. I hugged her and calmed her letting her know that I wasn't upset I was glad about what she did.

We decided to take Elena back to boarding house to wait until she woke. When she finally woke up I went to talk to her and offered her my blood to complete her transition. I told Elena what I planned to do and she accepted my decision so now I had to talk to Bell.

I went looking for her and found her in her room sitting on the bed. I went over and sat next to her taking her hands in mine.

"I want you to turn me after graduation" I told her

She gave me a concerned look but I could also see the hope in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Jer? You won't be able to grow old or have kids"

"I'll have you though and Elena, Damon, Stefan everyone that's important to me so yes I'm sure I've never been more sure before in my life. I love you and we have the opportunity to be together eternally, I think that makes me pretty damn lucky actually"

"Lucky?" She smirked

"Yes, lucky, I get to spend eternity with the woman I love and my family what else could I ever possibly want?" I said chuckling and wrapped my arms around her kissing her on the forehead and I knew that this was exactly where I was meant to be.

**A/N There it is, the story has come to an end :( . I do have an epilogue up as well so hopefully that ties up any loose ends but if you have any questions be sure to PM me and I will do my best to clear it up :) I'm working on a couple more stories right now that i'm hoping to have up within the month for anyone interested. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Epilogue

Elena woke up later that night and chose to feed, she didn't want to leave Jeremy alone and she and Damon were just starting their relationship. Jeremy volunteered to let her feed on him so she could turn. Damon gave her the ring that he had Bonnie make for her and left so that she and Jeremy could talk. Jeremy told his sister that he was going to get Isabella to change him after he graduated. She was hesitant to agree at first but knew that it was his decision to make and it would ensure they got to be a family forever.

After Damon helped her to gain some control over her urges Elena did what she hoped to and went to college for a couple years before she and Damon left to travel. They came back to visit from time to time but were enjoying their tie away together.

The Cullen's were compelled to forget everything and were excused for their actions seeming as they were under Esther's control the whole time. The La Push wolf pack kept the treaty intact so that they both continued to live semi-peacefully. Leah and Tyler moved back to La Push where they are both attending college on the reservation. Jacob chose not to return to La Push so Sam took over as Alpha of the pack.

Bonnie and Jacob stayed in Mystic Falls to keep watch over the town while they both attended a local college and moved in together. Matt started a relationship with the pastor's daughter April Young and they were now living together as well. He's working full time and while she attends school.

Klaus and Caroline's relationship became very intense very fast, they spent every moment together much to Liz's dismay. After she finished school Klaus surprised her with a trip to England. Rebekah didn't want to leave her brother and Stefan wouldn't leave Rebekah so they all went to England together. Before they left Rebekah and Stefan got married. It was a fairly small ceremony with all their friends and family attending. It was the first in many moments of happiness they would experience together.

As for Jeremy and Isabella, the day after his graduation Isabella changed him and they both lived at the Salvatore boarding house together. Bonnie made Jeremy a daylight right and he secretly got her to make another ring for him as well. They took a year together away from school so Isabella could teach Jeremy to control his blood lust and so that they could explore their relationship further. On evening of there one year anniversary he took her out to the Falls and under the moonlight got down on his knees and proposed…she accepted and Jeremy exchanged hey daylight ring for a special engagement daylight ring that he had Bonnie make when she made his. A month from they would be married…and everyone was returning to celebrate with them.


End file.
